Reading Lesson
by PenguinRegina
Summary: Fenris and F/Hawke at his mansion, between chapter 2 and 3, no real story spoilers. One shot. Bioware owns all rights to characters, but you knew that.


I've been obsessing with DA2 and Fenris/F Hawke for a while now. This is the fist fanfic I ever publish. I hope you enjoy it.

**A Reading Lesson**

"Keep reading" Hawke said imperiously. Fenris cast a sidelong glance and raised a single eyebrow. "We can do this another time" he said, fumbling slightly with the book in his hands as Hawke continued to remove pieces of her armor while she paced his room. He was still not a strong reader and it was most distracting, He liked it very much when Hawke took off her armor.

"Keep at it, you!" She smiled mischievously at his discomfiture. "Take off the breastplate. I can't believe you sit around in full armor all the time. No wonder you're moody" He raised the other eyebrow, but complied. Taking off his armor was definitely a step in the right direction. "I thought we agreed I was no longer a slave. Quit bossing me around" he said in mock anger. Hawke stuck her tongue out at him and sat on a rickety chair and began undoing her boots. He glanced at the book he was supposed to be reading. It looked different from the other book he'd read with Hawke before. "There are fewer words now. And it looks strange. Why is it written like this?" He said showing her the page she had selected. She was down to her casual robe now, carelessly tied about her waist, her strong body displayed as much as hidden. He loved the power of her body, but he loved even more how soft and pliant it became under his touch. When they stole these moments together they could stop being the Champion and her stoic companion and give in to their feelings.

"It's poetry. I thought you might like the change of pace. The words might be a little harder" She came towards the bed where he was sitting lotus style, his chest plate on the floor, as per her orders.

"For such an uptight man, you sure are messy" She said looking around the room. Fenris shrugged, still looking at her with his piercing green eyes, like a predator that's spotted his prey. "I don't sweat the small stuff. If you want clean and tidy we can go to your mansion…with all the people that live there with you; Bodhan, Sandal, Orana, maybe, if we're lucky Anders or Isabela will be there too." He said leaning forward, towards her. Hawke made a face "No, no just making an observation. Here is fine." She continued teasing as she sat next to him "I wouldn't want you to get _shy_ with your reading." He chuckled and nuzzled her neck "Yes, we wouldn't want to get _shy_." He replied. Hawke closed her eyes with pleasure keeping her hands to herself through sheer determination. She kissed his lips passionately and broke away with a smile "You haven't read a thing yet. Don't think I've forgotten"

Fenris let out a heartfelt sigh "Must we?" She nodded vigorously and pointed at the page "Go on. I love hearing your voice. You hardly talk when there are other people around." Turning him around, she pulled a container of some sort from a pocket "Besides I want to give you a back rub" She began taking his fitted jacket off him, exposing his lyrium tattoos, stark white against his tanned skin.

His eyebrows came together in a bewildered frown. There were times when she got like this. However, it had yet to be to his disadvantage to humor her, so humor her he did. He turned on his stomach, with the book held in front of him. He felt her straddle his buttocks, her weight felt reassuring, and he liked it. Suddenly a wetness on his back startled him "What's this-?" he exclaimed, half turning "Shh, it's only scented oil. Trust me, you'll like it. Your muscles will thank me. Read!" and she began massaging his back.

Nobody had ever massaged his body before and it was a surprising sensation. His skin tingled and felt like static electricity whenever she had inevitably touched the lines of his tattoos, but the pressure felt delicious. Oh, he could get used to this.

"I don't see how I'm possibly going to read this with you distracting me like this". His body's reaction to her touch was distracting him tremendously, and things were happening that were no longer under his control. He took in a sharp breath when he felt the electric touch of soft, oiled breasts against his back. He turned his head to look at Hawke and she grinned at him devilishly as she whispered "Go on, read the poem _now_" He growled at her and turned his body around underneath her. Facing each other now he drank in the sight of her, mostly undressed, covered in oil. The scent of it was making him even harder than he had been before. Hawke smiled wider, feeling his response and leaned forward to kiss him deeply, pushing her full, soft breasts against his lithe, hairless chest.

Fenris dropped the book next to the bed and embraced her and pulled her close to him. He loved feeling this close to her, the intimacy was nearly overwhelming. He caressed her smooth skin and marveled at the clean, unblemished beauty of it. No tattoos, no magic, just her perfect body, as the Maker had made her. By now, their roving hands had managed to remove any clothes that had been hindering their progress. They looked each other over, both lost in their own thoughts still slightly incredulous that it took them four years to get here, to be this honest with each other.

He ran his hands over her body, touching her mound and brushing her sex. It made her gasp and he felt how hot and wet she was already. She must have been thinking about torturing him like this all day. Good, he smiled and kissed her lips, neck and breasts. He was glad that she reciprocated his feelings. He had worried so, for so long that they would never be like this. He would do anything for her.

Hawke ran her hands over his body, pressing herself against him, caressing his back and firm buttocks. Everything about him was firm, especially right now. She took his manhood in her still-oily hand and caressed his shaft, his balls and head. Oh Maker, he thought he would lose his mind.

Soon they'd had enough foreplay and Hawke positioned herself to take him inside her. He murmured in her ear "Oh Hawke." She giggled and took his inside her with mutual gasps of pleasure from them. He surged into her and she arched her back to take him in as deeply as possible. Their bodies shuddered with delight as they thrust against each other. This was their due; everything they had gone through together had led to this, to these stolen moments of ecstasy. They writhed against each other. He held of his pleasure until he saw she was almost ready to come. He allowed himself a half smile as her face contorted in ecstasy and he quickly followed suit. Hawke cried out, the real reason they came to his dilapidated mansion for these liaisons. They could be as free and careless as they wanted to be here.

Their bodies, sweaty and spent, fit perfectly against each other. Neither wanted the moment to end. Fenris rolled them to the side, still coupled together, now side by side on his generally disused bed. He brushed her hair from her face and gently kissed her lips. She reciprocated and smiled "You never read the poem for me" she teased. He smiled back "No. I guess we'll have to do this lesson all over again"


End file.
